YoungOnesPack Wiki
Welcome to the YoungOnesPack Wiki This is a Realistic Roleplay website based on real wolf behavior. This roleplay takes place in Slough Creek; Yellowstone National Park. You are free to choose between three different packs, Rascals, Young Ones or Sequoia. You can have up to ten characters, take a look at the members' section and choose an available wolf and/or create your own!. Check out the adoptable wolves here: Available Wolves. Please Check the Wiki often for exciting updates and news! Please read the Rules before starting. Before editing or adding a page, check out the Manual of Style! Feel free to look around and explore! If you have any questions, just ask one of us or the Founder Muzzlelad or the Admins BlazingGreenEyedWolf and ShadowFire101. Users *Muzzlelad Aka Youssarian, Founder, Administrator *BlazingGreenEyedWolf Aka Vixen/Tori, Admin *ShadowFire101 Aka Shadow, Admin *Maplewolfpup99 Aka Carissa. *Master Hambone Aka Hambone/Ham. *Foa lan, New user. *Aurora 2000, New user. *Norabi Aka Norabi. *MadMaddie Aka Mad, Inactive Creating To make a page for your wolf, click here: width=30 If you need help, please read: Manual of Style. If you are still confused or have more questions, ask a user, Founder, or Admin. Naming Tip To avoid confusion, when starting a page on a wolf, rather then typing Wolfname, you should type wolfname'' packname. (For Example: Rocket Dog Young Ones instead of Rocket Dog) When starting an article on a pack, instead of packname, you should type Packname ''Pack. (For Example: Young Ones Pack instead of Young Ones). Unused Photos Unused Pictures These are free for use, just make sure you are not uploading the same pictures. The Website There is a new feature added to the wikia. They are the new Wolf Codes, Click Here for more information. We also need help on some articles! Please check them out Here! To take the new and improved Pack Quiz, click here: Young Ones Quiz Did you miss out on some Roleplay? No problem! Just check the Role Play Archives: Role Play Archive Rascals Role Play Archive Young Ones Role Play Archive Sequoia The wiki forum has been activated, so if you have any questions, suggestions or just want to talk check it out . The Sequoia Pack has been re-opened for rping! Choose a new character! Latest Activity © Youngonespack.wikia Current Packs Packs Under the Kung Fu Pack are all not in Slough Creek or Amethyst Mountain. Young Ones Commandos Sequoia Rascals Jackals Geckos Agni Kais Kung Fu Whiskers Drie Doring Ewoks Too see the Lost Packs, click Lost Packs. You can also view the pack territories on Territory/Map Packs. Realistic Pack Role Play *Current Season: Summer - Raising the pups *Date: June 2, 2014. *Current Pup Stage: 4 - 5 weeks: Short trips outside the den, begin to eat meat *Next Stage: 6 weeks: Moving up to a mile from the den (with adult wolf) Roleplay News *Canis went missing. *Canis reappeared. *Dominance fight between Oriole and Animal, Oriole won. *Amic was allowed into the Rascals. *Lupus was found dead. *Mississippi Queen died. *Gautama disappeared after a territorial fight. Wikia News Check out the newest bios! Druids Pack, Petal Young Ones, Noatak Agni Kais, Nyra Agni Kais, Jaxxs Agni Kais, Rufus Whiskers, Zuko Agni Kais, Dai Ly Agni Kais and Finn MacCool Drie Doring. Category:Help desk Category:Help Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Content Category:Site maintenance Category:Site administration